Lost
by Yami RosenkreuZ
Summary: Yami se culpa una y otra vez de haber perdido el alma de su aibou en aquel duelo, y solo habra alguien quien en verdad lo pueda consolar...::Prideshipping::...*Seto x Yami*...One-shot


**Lost**

**Por:**

**Yami RosenkreuZ**

Yeah! Mas Pride pa mi gente querida 8D.

Seto x Yami

**Disclaimer: **ammm (') Yugioh no es de mi propiedad sino de Kazuki Takahashi, que insisto que debería hacer unas ovas donde solo hubiera prideshipping 8D…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

¿Por qué se había dejado llevar por su soberbia en aquel duelo?...¿por qué no escucho a su aibou?...¿Por qué el pequeño se arriesgo por el después de tratarlo de esa forma?...estas eran unas de las tantas preguntas que pasaba por la cabeza del faraón de ojos rojos, oía los murmullos de Anzu y Honda junto con Mokuba sobre algo que no le prestaba para nada la atención y resonaba por todas partes los pasos de Seto Kaiba que no dejaba de dar vueltas por todos lados como león enjaulado…

El Helicóptero del Ceo había aterrizado en un porta-aviones, hablaron por un momento con el capitán de dicho aparato y decidir que iban hacer a partir de aquí…si había aceptado ir a pelear contra Dartz y recuperar el alma de muchas personas y especialmente de su aibou y pedirle una enorme disculpa por aquello…

Cada uno se fue a una pequeñas habitaciones, el faraón se fue a la suya sin decir nada a nadie siendo observado detenidamente por sus amigos muy preocupados por el mientras que el ojiazul lo observaba severamente para luego dar media vuelta e ir a la suya para descansar de toda esta locura…

Yami cerró la puerta de su pequeña habitación para poder quitarse su chaqueta y dejarla por ahí al igual que su rompecabezas del milenio pero claro que esta objeto no lo dejo por ahí tirado, lo sostenía fuertemente en sus manos acercándolo a su pecho como si le diera un pequeño abrazo, porque gracias a este conoció a Yuugi, ese pequeño tan fuerte y valeroso que había ocasionado que se volviera mucho mas sociable de lo que era cuando se había despertado de ese milenario sueño, en el cual lo único que había conocido era la absoluta soledad, nadie que lo escuchara, nadie que lo abrazara…solo rodeado de las sombras y un gran vacío en sus memorias…

Las lagrimas caían de sus bellos ojos rojos carmín que se veían completamente nublados, casi nunca lloraba por que no le veía el sentido a hacerlo pero ahora…la tristeza azotaba a todo su ser con la amenaza de que pronto se quebraría en miles de pedazos sin poder hacer ya nada…tenía mucho miedo de volver a tener un duelo contra el Orichalcos, esa maldita piedra que hacía que la más oscuro del corazón de una persona tomara en control y dejara a un lado su lado lleno de luz…

Con unos pasos muy lentos llego hasta aquel camarote y acostarse en el sin decir más y mirar detenidamente el articulo del Milenio que gracias a la luz de la pequeña bombilla brillaba un poco mas…dio una pequeña vuelta en esa cama y quedarse mirando la puerta que de repente alguien la estaba tocando muy poco amable, rápidamente se limpio las lagrimas de sus ojos pero estos seguían hinchado por ellas así que no podía hacer mucho, tal vez podría decir que acababa de bostezar o un mugre se le había metido a los ojos…está bien, no era bueno para las mentiras pero era algo, no?...

-"Pase…"-dijo agradeciéndose que su voz siguiera con aquel tono neutro que acostumbraba a usar, respiro profundamente pero al hacerlo se ahogo al ver quien había entrado a su habitación, si nada más ni nada menos que Seto Kaiba; siempre con su porte altivo como si fuera la gran cosa en este mundo (Yr: lo cual no es o.ó!)…-"Ka-Kaiba?!"-exclamo sorprendido levantándose de la cama y tener que alzar su cabeza para ver mejor al castaño, lo cual lo hizo sentir algo incomodo, maldito Bastardo desgraciado, ¿Por qué era tan alto? Y lo peor; parecía que siempre se lo echaba en la cara…sabía que era un poco más alto que su aibou que media 1,52 pero en donde demonios quedaban sus 1,60 al frente del condenado Ceo que media 1,82- pero parecía de 2 metros xD-

-"Oi…"-llamo siempre de la forma que se le daba la gana al castaño aun mirando desde lo alto al faraón (Yr: que tal esta el clima por haya seto? xD/Seto: ¬¬), el faraón se organizo sus mechones dorados para evitar ver al castaño, sus ojos seguían hinchados! Y como era ese desgraciado que tenia al frente seguro se burlaría de su dolor…

-"Que quieres Kaiba?!"- en verdad deberían darle algún premio por seguir con su voz firme como si nada hubiera sucedido…

-"En verdad eres un estúpido! Como putas te dejaste vencer de un don Nadie?!!!"- grito Kaiba tomando por sorpresa a Yami, no sabía que le iba a decir la misma sarta de idioteces que le grito aquella vez cuando Joey se comunico con este…

-"Si es por eso que viniste, te puedes largar Ya!"-Yami en un leve movimiento de la mano le señalo la puerta al castaño que solo alzo la ceja…-"¡¿Qué?!...quiero dormir… ¡¡ ¿Acaso es un pecado?!!"-exclamo enojado por cómo reaccionaba ese Ceo, si que le estaba agotando la poca paciencia que Ra le doto…

-"…Y que perdiste el alma de Yuugi, faraón?"- pregunto cruelmente observando el estremecimiento de ese pequeño cuerpo que intentaba decir algo pero aun escuchar que por culpa de él había perdido a la primera persona que le extendió una mano amiga…lo mataba por completo…

Yami bajo su cabeza logrando tapar sus ojos con sus mechones rogando que ya el castaño se fuera pero nada seguían aun ahí paradote frente a él sin decir palabra alguna…

-"Kaiba, Lárgate!!!"-de un rápido Movimiento se levanto de su cama y empujar al castaño, que se desubico un poco por esto pero aun así el pelirrojo no había podido hacer mucho, su fuerza era casi nada comparada con la de él-"Déjame solo Kaiba, por favor…"- apretó con sus manos la camisa de Seto dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo…y sin poderlo evitar las lagrimas volvieron a salir de sus bellos rojos y su cuerpo tenia pequeñas convulsiones por ello…

Kaiba miraba fijamente al faraón, nunca en su vida se imagino que la persona que lo había vencido más de una vez en un duelo con toda su soberbia ahora se encontraba en el suelo llorando como si nunca lo hiciera-tal vez era cierto- y eso le molestaba como esa vez el estúpido perro ese tuvo el atrevimiento de llamarlo y por ello, logro ver ese bello rostro que nunca mostraba sufrimiento, ahora sufriendo más que nadie…

Lo confesaba-aunque le había costado mucho aceptarlo- pero le dolía mucho verlo de esa manera, tan desolado, tan triste y parecía que sus dichosos amigos no habían podido hacer mucho para animarlo, pero lo entendía…eran demasiado igual, porque si hubiera perdido-otra vez- el alma de Mokuba, aquello hubiera sido su completa absoluta culpa y buscaría la forma en recuperarla por sus propios medios…

-"Faraón…"-dijo calmadamente el Ceo tomando en brazos el cuerpo de este, sentándose tranquilamente en aquella cama y acomodar a Yami en su regazo, que reacciono con el contacto de su cuerpo con el del Ceo…-"Faraón no importa cuántas veces te comas la cabeza repitiéndote una y otra vez que no debiste haber usado esa carta, porque eso no hará que Yuugi regrese"-hablaba con un tono tan extraño para sí mismo como para el pelirrojo, que miraba sorprendido a aquel sujeto que siempre lo trataba mal, y ahora intentaba consolarlo-a su manera- así que iba hacer falto de tacto en todo lo que dijera…

-"Pero…si no hubiera sido por mi soberbia…"- susurro entrecerrando sus ojos y mordiéndose fuertemente el labio inferior…

-"Si no fuera por esa soberbia, no habrías vencido a nadie y mucho menos a mi Faraón!"-exclamo más que seguro Kaiba, Yami ladeo su rostro un poco sonrojado y confundido por la actitud de ese imbécil, pero podía ser un imbécil, bastardo…fuera lo que fuera pero lo amaba muy en secreto ni aquel pequeño que estaba muy unido a él sabía de ello…

Todos los pensamientos y sentimientos que tenía en ese preciso instante lo mareaban demasiado, y más que lógico, lo confundía, su tristeza por lo de Yuugi pero estaba feliz que Kaiba lo intentara animar de una forma que juraba que nunca lo había hecho con alguien mas y no contaba Mokuba esta vez-por qué no sería justo-…

-"Por qué haces esto por mi?... nunca te he importado Kaiba…"-soltó Yami con un nudo en la garganta, por más que ese imbécil intentara animarlo en este preciso instante no significaba que lo amara y mucho menos sabiendo que era hombre…, Kaiba era un hombre demasiado rico y podía tener cuanta muchachita a su disposición pero aun así este no demostraba interés ni por uno ni por el otro bando…tal vez era asexual?...jum, quien sabe…?...

El Ceo organizo una de sus manos en la pequeña cintura del faraón mientras formulaba algunas buenas palabras para contestarle a este niño que tenía en su regazo, podía ser un faraón de 3 mil años pero eso no le brindaba la sabiduría y estabilidad de alguien mayor…muchas veces se calculo cual sería la edad que tendría este y por ahí le echaba que estaba entre unos 15 y 16 años…

-"Vas a decir algo Kaiba?"- pregunto enojado el faraón observando de reojo las manos del castaño en su cintura, eran tan cálidas, como alguien que se jactaba de ser el ser mas frio del mundo tenía un cuerpo tan cálido, Yami se quedo mirando el suelo muy sonrojado por lo que ya estaba pensando…

Kaiba alejo sus manos de esa cintura para luego alzarlas y tener entre estas el pequeño rostro del faraón que se estremeció por completo por ese contacto tan repentino…

-"Ka-Kaiba?"-miraba completamente embelesado esos bellos zafiros que el castaño poseía de ojos, al igual que este se encontraba hipnotizado por esos exóticos rubíes…

-"No permitiré que te pierdas Yami"-susurro Kaiba uniendo su frente con Yami que tenía un chistoso gesto al derramar mas lagrimas-" entendiste?...eso me hace feliz"-seguía hablando calmadamente acariciando con su pulgar las mejillas sonrojadas de este y quitarles los rastros de la anteriores lagrimas…

Yami asintió rápidamente, si había entendido al condenado ojiazul…eran tan parecidos que no debían decirse la palabra mágica para saber qué era lo que sentía la persona frente a él, el pelirrojo alzo sus brazos y así rodear lo más fuerte que podía el cuello de Seto y no separarse de él porque creía que si lo hacia se despertaría de un bello sueño…

-"Gracias…Kaiba"-soltó en un sollozo hundiendo su rostro en el hombro del ojiazul que miraba fijamente esa pequeña persona…

-"Deja de llorar!...eso es molesto!"-sentencio Kaiba sintiendo como Yami le pegaba un puño en la espalda-"Agresivo"-mofo…

-"¿Que quieres que me comporte como una princesita?!"- Yami alzo su rostro lleno de lagrimas pero sus ojos, no demostraban ya la tristeza y desolación de hace poco parece que no solo habérsele-de alguna manera-confesársele a este y buscarle pelea lo animaba…

-"Hace poco lo hacías…"-unió sutilmente sus labios con los de Yami que tranquilamente dejo que la lengua del castaño invadiera su boca para comenzar a jugar con su lengua y paladar, Yami intentaba contestarle pero no podía la falta de experiencia se hacía relucir, encantando a Kaiba que podía intuir que era la primera persona que el pelirrojo besaba…luego de un beso que duro por ahí unos diez minutos ambos se separaron, con la respiración acelerada y aun unidos por un hilo de saliva, que hacía ver encantadoramente violable a Yami-pensaba Seto Kaiba-se acerco nuevamente a esos labios solamente para lamerlos y quitar el rastro de saliva observando de reojo como Yami reaccionaba por ello…con un sonrojo hasta las raíces de su cabellos y ver cómo salía un humito sobre su cabeza, así diciéndole lo muerto que estaba de vergüenza el pelirrojo…

-"Kai-ba…"-susurro lo más suave que podía por la vergüenza-"Te quedaras a mi lado?"- pregunto el pequeño abrazándose fuertemente a Kaiba que le acariciaba delicadamente los cabellos…

-"Seria un idiota si pensara cederte a alguien más…"-

-"…Ya te adueñaste de mí, no Seto Kaiba?"- decía burlonamente el ex –soberano…

-"Los más exótico y único de este mundo siempre me va a pertenecer"-dice altivamente el castaño tomando entre una de sus manos uno de los mechones dorados de Yami y besarlo con una gran sonrisa ladeada por ese sonrojo que adornaba aun las mejillas de aquella belleza frente a él-"Y te ayudare a recuperar el alma de Yuugi para que vuelvas a sonreír…"-sentencio el Ceo…

-"…gracias…"-susurro Yami sonriéndole a ese castaño que había decidido ayudarle a salvar a la persona que lo despertó y Kaiba lo sabía si no hubiera sido por ese pequeño duelista nunca hubiera conocido a su amado pelirrojo…terminando su pequeña platica con otro beso y estar listos para la batalla que los esperaba…

**FIN**

…***Omake*…**

Habían derrotado por fin a Dartz y las almas de las personas regresaban una tras otra a su cuerpo, Yami abrió sus ojos sorprendido, estaba tan feliz que hubiera regresado, esa persona, y sin más se apresuro para llegar donde estaba…

-"Setooo…"-Yami salió corriendo lleno de lagrimas tirándosele encima al castaño que lo recibió de brazos abiertos mientras Yuugi quedo iniciado esperando que su Mou Hitori no Boku lo abrazara a EL! Y no a Kaiba…

-"Que demonios me perdí? ==…"-se pregunto así mismo el pequeño duelista observando cómo aun se abrazaban Kaiba y Yami…y con una enorme gota de sudor sobre su cabeza…

…***Fin Omake 8D*… **(Si Yugioh fuera mío hubiera sucedido eso xDD)

Primero que todo, pensaba ponerle lemon pero a la final me dio la conocida flojera (') y segundo HE REGRESADO A MIS RAICES!!!! (eee)…buaaaa toy tan nyappy (TT) y ya tengo dos ideas más pa otros one-shot Pride!! Y si hablamos de conti de mis fics…ammm eso sería aparte xD, Ok use este suceso porque…Yami se veía taaaan uke en la temporada Pride…DIGO! Temporada de los dragones, ¿porque será que me equivoco siempre? 8D que me pareció perfect pa usarlo y sobre el Omake no comments xDD y weno lo mas importante es…que espero que haya sido de su agrado si tienen alguna opinión, sugerencias o palabras cuties (como las de mi Nee-san anata (bri)) por favor en un cutie reviews xD y ya fugo!!...

Se cuidan! Bye! Be Pride! 8D

**Suicides love Story**

**Soy Creadora de Ilusiones y Deudora de Emociones…**

**I'm Yeresita!!!! 8DDDD**


End file.
